


This Isn't what we Wanted, but it's what we Got

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [14]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Quinits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry I'm late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't what we Wanted, but it's what we Got

**Author's Note:**

> A. Fucking. Comedy. Club. 
> 
> I'm disgusted. 
> 
> I don't own this show nor do I want to.

She’s been a bucketful of anxiety since five weeks ago, and she’s running out of excuses to tell Toby why she’s late every morning. Pulling up to the garage she walks in wordlessly and tries her best to not think about how his eyes are cutting into her and trying to figure out what’s wrong. 

He doesn’t give her the opportunity to be alone. Walking over, her hand stills and sets down the the tool before he’s said a word. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, Doc. I had to take my dad something.” Toby sighs exasperatedly. 

“And the day before that you lost track of time jogging and on Monday your alarm clock went on the blink. Talk to me, please? That’s what being in a relationship is.” 

Huffing, Happy takes Toby’s hand and runs her thumb over his knuckles.

“Let’s go to the roof, Doc.” 

 

Sitting down across the table, Happy exhales before trying to think of words. The pressure builds to a point where her words spill over and she isn’t sure how not to be blunt. 

“I’m pregnant.” Unsure of how he’ll react, Happy starts rambling on with “I’m sorry.” and “I know we didn’t want this.” and “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She wrings her hands and avoids his gaze. Toby’s blindsided and can’t seem to close his jaw but with how worked up Happy’s become Toby knows he has to step in before this gets worse than it already is. 

“Hap. Look at me, please.” Her words cut, head snapping up and his eyes are wide until she relaxes. 

“We’ll figure this out, I promise. When did you find out?” Happy’s eyes flicker back down to the table and she’s silent for too long so Toby speaks again. 

“Please, babe. I need to know.” 

“Two weeks ago. I went to the doctor after I was sick for three days. I couldn’t find a time to tell you.” Processing the information, Toby nods as she continues. 

“We need to talk about this more, but please not right now. I’ll come over tonight.” To end the conversation, Happy stands and traces her hands over Toby’s shoulder; walking back inside the garage and letting the door slam shut behind her. 

 

Knocking on his door, she isn’t used to not walking straight in. He answers quickly and welcomes her in. Happy slips off her shoes and waits on the couch as Toby goes to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water for Happy. Letting out a soft thank you, Happy sets the cup down on the end table before turning to look at Toby and taking both of his hands in hers. 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, and I’m sure you didn’t either. We’re not even married or moved in together. But we need to deal with this now; it’s already eating me alive and it’s barely been three weeks.” Toby squeezes her hands. 

“I don’t think a child is the best for us, Happy. We agreed on that. You know there’s other options, I can talk to you about them both as a partner and boyfriend. I want what’s best for us and you.” Biting her lip Happy draws blood before she answers. 

“Not the foster system. I don’t care what we decide just not that. It’s out of the question. But it isn’t safe to have a kid and I’m not suitable to be a mom. I’ve never wanted a child and if I did, not at this point.” Dropping her eyes from his, he sees her shoulders shake before her hand flies up to wipe her tears. They never anticipated this and Toby’s trying to stay in the present but he’s too shocked and concerned to be a genius psychiatrist and can only be her boyfriend in this. Pulling her into his lap, Toby kisses Happy’s head before leaning his back, feeling tears of his own trail down his cheeks and drop into her hair. 

“Doc,” Happy’s voice is quiet and her cheeks are red when she looks up at him, hand brushing over his scruff to grab his attention. “You love me, right? And you trust me?” Tilting his chin down to meet her, Toby only nods, knowing his voice will crack if he talks. “Then we’ll survive this.” 

Pressing up to kiss his jaw, Happy tucks herself under his neck and into his chest. Their future is blurry now, they both understand that much, but Toby knows by each other’s side they won’t be any less okay than they already are.


End file.
